


Aftercare

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Chair Bondage, Complete, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Inspired by Art, M/M, One Shot, SacrificesForOurLordShap, Sex Toys, kinda a gift, kinda self indulgent, uuuhhhhh guess i throw my self proclaimed "can't write porn" out the window with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: There were days that Ichigo just wantedmorethan their traditional vanilla sex. Those days were theperfectopportunity to goad his husband into their scenes and games. If it's war he wanted, Grimmjow would bring it. If it's pain, well then he'd bring that also.It was a good thing safe words existed.
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owari26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owari26/gifts), [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts).



“Feisty bitch!” Grimmjow growled before grabbing Ichigo’s face, squeezing his cheeks tight. He only sneered in his grip, amber brown eyes burning with arousal and defiance. He wanted to play, then? Well, Grimmjow would give it to him. 

Patting the young man’s cheek lightly, Grimmjow wore a wide, dangerous grin that left Ichigo shivering in anticipation. Then a harsh hand was pulling orange hair, yanking him closer to his master. “You still want to disobey me, _boy_?”

Excited for what was to come and feeling cheeky, Ichigo’s lips curled into a smirk as he looked up at Grimmjow from his position on the floor. “I guess I do. How are you going to punish me, _sir_?” 

The way he said ‘sir’ left Grimmjow growling. Cutesy and sweet, like a child. Very clearly meant to make him want to smack Ichigo and it worked. He reacted without thinking, slapping Ichigo hard and getting a full body shudder followed by a soft, pleasurable whimper. 

Crouching on the floor in front of Ichigo, Grimmjow let a hand wander down his lover’s body and gripped his cock-ring wrapped erection tightly. Ichigo almost buckled around the touch, barely holding back from leaning into the warm body before him. “Did I _say_ you could move?”

Eyes going wide, Ichigo refused to answer. He hadn’t noticed he tried to lean towards his dominant, painful pleasure sending his mind wandering greener pastures. Shit.

“N-no... Sir!” Ichigo choked out, that hand slowly stroking him and making him whine.

“And here you are disobeying the rules. Haven’t you been taught better than that?” Grimmjow leaned in close, his breath a heady mix of toothpaste and cigarettes that had Ichigo leaning in for a kiss. Then he was left cold, Grimmjow pacing in front of him. “Wanna tell me why you’re being punished?”

Ichigo sucked his teeth and didn’t answer, trying to avoid looking at Grimmjow. Which was hard, given that the taller stayed within his line of sight and made looking away difficult.

A gentle hand rested upon his head before leaving and digging in a pocket of his half removed jumpsuit. “Fine. I c’n wait it out.” 

Ichigo cried out as the plug in his ass began to vibrate, upper body falling to the floor to leave his ass in the air as he struggled to breathe and not _touch_.

(Rule one for their scenes was don’t touch without permission.)

Ichigo’s hips jerked uselessly against the air, no reprieve from the ring in sight. He hadn’t even noticed Grimmjow move until there was a gentle tugging on the soft faux fox tail. “Aahhh...”

Then the heavy press of a body against him in his position left Ichigo keening for more. Then, Grimmjow was gone and Ichigo cried out as a hand made sharp contact with his ass. “Shit!”

A spank came between each word, Ichigo moaning with each one. “Watch. Your. Mouth!”

Grimmjow offered a short reprieve from his abuse, Ichigo squirming and writhing before his body finally settled against the cool floor. Looking over his shoulder, Ichigo had _no_ idea how vulnerable he looked. “Or- Or what...?” 

Or how _stupid_ he sounded trying to challenge Grimmjow from the floor. Resting a foot against his bowed back, he added light pressure to the step. “Watch it, _Ichigo_.”

A breathy chuckle came forth, while dangerously blue eyes narrowed in a glare at the sound. “Don’t... Think I will.”

Ichigo was pulled up right by his hair, body shaking with over stimulation. He was released with a shove, Grimmjow’s voice a low rumble promising so much with one word. “ _Stay_.”

It was very clear that Ichigo was deliberately being a brat at this point to get on his nerves and fuck if it didn’t work. Grimmjow turned away to the container of toys they kept, pulling out a few different items. When arms came from behind to wrap him in a warm embrace, he didn’t move. “You deaf or just that horny?”

Ichigo chuckled, warm air brushing over the back of Grimmjow’s neck. “Bit of both.”

The taller tilted his head back enough for a chaste kiss. “Safe word?”

“Ragamuffin. But if you’re going the direction I think you are, it won’t sound right.” Ichigo whispered, nails lightly scratching along Grimmjow’s chest and teasing the edges of that years old wound.

Smirking, Grimmjow twisted in his grip and dragged his own nails down the hybrid’s back (making silent note of the missing plug), relishing in the way Ichigo cried out and shuddered. “Then be a good boy and go _sit_.”

Ichigo was twisted by his shoulders and shoved away, taking a seat in the chair they brought in for their scene. Staring at his reflection in the darkened television screen, he began to chew on his lip. 

Even with the distorted colors, he _knew_ that he was bright red and aching. While Grimmjow continued to rummage behind him, he grabbed his erection and slowly stroked, trying to keep his startled groan and subsequent gasps as quiet as possible.

How long had it been since they started? A half hour? An hour? All Ichigo knew was that when he was given permission to cum, it’d be _explosive._

Lost in his pleasure, he never heard his partner approach from behind. He didn’t stop until there was a hand at his throat, lightly squeezing for attention. Opening shut eyes and meeting lust darkened blue, Ichigo whimpered softly in the back of his throat.

He arched into the touch, craving more pressure than what was given and growled as the hand was removed. 

“Open up.” Ichigo refused to obey, instead smirking up and watching Grimmjow. Who quickly walked around from behind and stood in front of Ichigo, long fingers pinching his right nipple until his mouth opened with a sharp gasp when things were too much. Any further noises were muffled, the knotted gag settling behind his teeth as it was tied off.

Amber eyes were more pupil than iris at that point and narrowed in a glare that was quickly ignored in favor of walking behind the seat again. Ichigo reached up and tried to remove the gag but his wrists were grabbed and brought behind him. He tried hard (without trying to dislocate his shoulders) to escape but there was no give. Ichigo felt the soft touch of fabric against skin and struggled, the growl turned angry snarl shooting through his body to his dick.

“M-mmh.” All the fight left Ichigo at once, Grimmjow binding his hands to the stiles of the chair. God damn him because he _knew_ Ichigo got weak at that noise and would finally behave.

With Ichigo now under control, Grimmjow allowed himself a moment to touch and enjoy the way Ichigo held his breath in an attempt to muffle his moans. 

It didn’t work of course given that they knew each other like the back of their own hands. Knew how to make the other moan and gasp in the right way. How to draw a reaction from an otherwise disobedient submissive. 

“You plan on following my directions now or will you continue to misbehave?”

“‘uck ‘ou.” Came forth from the gagged Ichigo, Grimmjow growling again and forcing his head down, walking away before coming back if his footsteps were anything to go by.

This time, he returned with a well worn riding crop, tracing the tress over warm skin before Ichigo watched his arm rear back and cried as the leather made contact with his skin. Alternating between spots, Grimmjow continued to hit Ichigo until the shorter man was writhing in the chair. 

Welts were scattered across his body and they looked so _pretty_ against that tanned skin that Grimmjow threw the crop aside to touch a few. Ichigo groaned as fingers lightly brushed over his swollen skin, carefully touching the added marks. Some of them intersected with the scars from his various battles, heightening his pleasure. But fuck that goddamn cock ring because he really, _really_ wanted to cum badly. 

It felt like velvet being rubbed against his skin, Ichigo thought while testing the cuffs. Oh, they both knew that Ichigo could easily break the stiles of the chair but he _wouldn’t._ He enjoyed the bondage too much to do such. 

(Plus the last time he broke a chair, he hadn’t been too thrilled with himself for it.)

Grimmjow left his line of sight again and Ichigo heard nothing of his movements. When he looked at his feet, there were shoes close enough that he kicked them away. His heart picked up pace after, body tense with suspense as he began to breathe heavily. His whine was loud to his ears in the silence, Ichigo close to standing with the chair when a touch startled him back to reality.

“You’ve been such a fucking bitch since you got up. You _know_ I fucking _hate_ that kinda shit from you.” Then his vision went dark. 

Ichigo tried to shake the blindfold free, but it was more a token gesture for their game than an actual effort. It covered just past his cheeks to prevent peeping. He strained to listen, hoping to pick up the sound of bare feet against the rug but there was nothing.

No shuffling, there wasn’t even the rough hiss of the fibers being brushed against skin as Grimmjow moved. All Ichigo could sense was heat at his back after a few moments. Wet and warm made contact with his skin before dragging up from the back of his neck to behind his right ear. 

“Mmm…” He let out a stuttery, shaky groan and his body hummed with pleasure. A sharp bite met the left ear lobe, his voice too loud when producing a whine. Silence was heavy between them until there was a hand stroking his aching, weeping erection again. 

Every stroke was effortless to Grimmjow but arduous for Ichigo who squirmed in silence. There hadn’t even been a break in the slow stroke, Ichigo stuck between edging and dry orgasm. He desperately wanted a kiss as soon as he felt Grimmjow lick his cheek.

He _wouldn’t_ give in. _Couldn’t_ give in. Just a little longer… Ichigo _refused_ to beg for mercy at this point, his own stubborn stupidity rearing its ugly head. 

His voice pitched low and as sensual as rich caramel down the edge of a cake, Grimmjow spoke in his ear. “It’ll end real easy for you if you’re ready. Just. One. Little. Word.”

The dampened gag was removed so he could speak clearly, first words out his mouth not ones of surrender but a demand. “Kiss- Oh, _fuck!_ Me!” 

A hand made home in orange locks and pulled, Ichigo’s moan reverberating off the sparsely decorated walls of the apartment. Donotgiveupdonotgiveupdonot--

“RAGAMUFFIN!” His scream was louder than his moans, Grimmjow quickly working the cock ring off and stroking Ichigo harsh and fast. He had been right when he thought his orgasm was going to be explosive. Feet planted against the floor, his lower body rising off the seat in pleasure as thick lines of cum escaped. 

His entire body shook with his release, his scream just _barely_ overpowering the husky whisper in his ear. “Such a _good_ boy for me… Precious boy. Watching you like this is the _greatest_ pleasure. Hearing you beg and scream like a bitch in heat. _Nothing_ tastes better, _I-chi-go.”_

Shuddering at the hushed words, Ichigo finally sank back into the dining chair, finally spent. And the whispered praise left him wanting _more_ , but he’d tuck that away for another time while pleasure still jolted through his body in weak spasms, reminding him vaguely of the time he had gotten drunk with his friends and had been dared to hold a nine volt battery to his tongue. 

This time, it wasn’t mildly unpleasant or startling but the opposite. 

While Ichigo was processing his orgasm, Grimmjow left for a moment before returning. Groaning tiredly, Ichigo shivered as sweat and some cum dried on him. He felt like he was floating, gentle touches wiping him clean. “I have some water if you’re thirsty, ready?”

“Yeah.” Ichigo rasped, before wrapping his lips around the offered straw and drinking deeply. His hands were unbound and wrists gently massaged before he was pulled to stand and shuffled into the bathroom.

Left to lean against the wall, the orange-haired man allowed himself to doze off, entire body relying on muscle memory at that point to stay up right until there was a careful touch to his cheek. “Ichigo. Bath’s ready.” 

Rousing at the sound of his husband’s voice, he only nodded in acknowledgment. Hands traced over warm skin and undid the blindfold, allowing his vision to adjust to the candle-lit room before he was aided into the waiting bubble bath.

Sore muscles slowly relaxed in the warm water, while a gentle hand carefully combed out sweat soaked hair. Ichigo groaned happily at the action, slow to grab Grimmjow’s hand resting on the tub’s edge, tugging weakly. 

“Alright, give me a second.” He murmured, quickly removing the rest of his clothing, carefully sliding into the bath behind Ichigo (who leaned against him). Returning his hands to more than likely sore wrists, Grimmjow continued his earlier massage. “How you holding up?”

Ichigo let out a soft hum, luxuriating in the gentle treatment. “Tired. But good.”

“You did a good job, Ichigo. Very proud of you.” He whispered in return, removing his hands from the water to dry them on a nearby towel and grab a piece of chocolate that was waiting nearby. “Snack time.”

The offered piece was pressed to swollen lips and Ichigo ate, allowing himself to relax further in that comfortable embrace. Soft whispers of praise and chocolate were shared between them until the water grew cold. 

Helping the shorter male stand, Grimmjow dried them both off -Ichigo more gently from the riding crop- before wrapping them in their respective robes. “I’ll tend to those marks in a minute but did you want to watch a movie at all?”

His answer was a silent nod, pale hands gathering the needed treatment supplies before guiding an unsteady Ichigo out of the bath for the couch. The chair they had used was kicked out of the way to be returned to the dining table later, Grimmjow quickly snatching the remote from the coffee table and clicking the television on as he sat beside the nearly asleep Ichigo. 

The movie he had prepared began to play, an arm wrapping around Ichigo’s shoulder and pulling until he tipped into Grimmjow’s chest. “Ten Things?”

“Yeah. At least until you fall asleep.” Was spoken into orange hair, Grimmjow scratching his nails lightly through the cleaned locks and drawing forth a content noise from below. “Can’t believe you were such a brat today.”

A drowsy chuckle was all Ichigo gave in response, tossing an arm over a toned abdomen. “Sorry, not sorry.” 

“Tch. Just go to sleep.” Adjusting to accommodate the extra weight, Grimmjow managed to get them both comfortable enough on the couch that they could rest together as the movie played in the background.

Ichigo may have been a brat for their day together but they were rather content at that point after the scene they performed. 

**Author's Note:**

> One hundred percent inspired by [Shapooda's Feisty Bitch picture](https://twitter.com/Shapooda/status/1295562859938627584)
> 
> Aftercare varies from person to person so if you’re used to scenes and sub drops, then you can either a) double check to see if anything’s changed with your partner since the last scene or b) continue with your standard aftercare practices as normal. In this case, given the established relationship between them, it means they know how to handle their respective drops and aftercare practices. 
> 
> Also, I never knew it but apparently 10 Things I Hate About You is a retelling of Shakespeare’s The Taming of the Shrew. The more you know, lol.


End file.
